A Chlerek Christmas and New Year
by BroadwayTheaterGleek
Summary: My Darkest Powers holiday special. Lots of fluff!


_A/N: I know this is late since Christmas already passed but I promised you guys a holiday special and this was my ONLY opportunity to write! REVIEW and enjoy please!_

_* Note: I got this inspiration from Glee (I'm a total gleek!) with Rachel's Finnnecklace so sorry if it doesn't seem to fit Derek's personality._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

DEREK POV

I was at the mall with Tori. Normally I hated going to the mall but Christmas was only 2 days away and I needed to find the perfect gift for Chloe.

Sure, I had already gotten her some presents but they just weren't good enough for her. I had gotten her the only perfume I could stand to have her wear because it complimented her natural scent.

I also got her some gift cards to movie stores and some other favorite stores of hers but nothing seemed perfect yet.

It was our first year that we celebrated Christmas together. Last year we had been on the run from the Cabal but now we were at a permanent safe house in a small town in Pennsylvania.

I didn't know what Chloe was getting me since every time she asked what I wanted I told her she was enough.

She got frustrated with me but I was serious. She was my mate and she loved me. That in itself was enough for me. It had been a tough year for Chloe.

Not only was she learning to control her powers all by herself but she couldn't contact her dad and her aunt died. _(A/N: In this story there is no Lauren since I'm not a big fan of her. I'm just saying she died while they were on the run.) _

Once the Cabal decided to just let us be as long as we didn't cause any trouble it was safe for Chloe to contact her dad.

She contacted him to tell him she was safe but said she wasn't coming home. She gave up any chance she had at her old life to be with _me_.

I couldn't imagine how hard it must be to see how happy a family Simon, Tori, Dad and I are but she said as long as she's with me she couldn't be happier.

So today I begged Tori (not a pleasant thing to do but it was all for Chloe I reminded myself) to come to the mall with me to try to find a gift for Chloe.

Simon was at home with Chloe working on updating their graphic novel. We had been to about 10 different stores with no luck when we walked past a jewelry store and Tori stopped.

"What is it?" I asked her. "I know the perfect gift you can get Chloe!" she exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked her. She quickly took my arm and dragged me into the store.

"Ok so I was watching Glee the other night and Finn got Rachel, his girlfriend of 6 months, a necklace with his name on it. So he'd always be there with her even when he wasn't physically there.

And it shows the world who she belongs to. It's perfect for you and Chloe since you're so super protective of her and all." Tori rambled.

I thought about it for a minute then agreed it would be perfect. After talking to the man at the jewelry counter about what he wanted the associate went to find the right diamonds.

While waiting for him to come back he listened to a boy about his age at the other counter talking about getting a promise ring for his girlfriend of a year and a half.

The man finally came back and after setting a pick-up time for tomorrow (at a higher price for it being done so quickly of course) then asked if that was all.

I told the man no and explained about the promise ring. After seeing a few samples I decided on a silver ring that had 2 emeralds on either side of a blue diamond.

I thought it was perfect for Chloe. I quickly paid the jeweler and Tori and I hurried off to the car. Once we were headed home Tori spoke up.

"So you're going to give Chloe both the promise ring _and _the necklace on Christmas?" she asked. "Promise not to tell her?" I asked.

She nodded and I gave a quick look that said tell her and you are in serious trouble. "I'm giving her the necklace on Christmas and the ring on New Years." I told her.

Tori started babbling excitedly about how much Chloe is going to love her gifts but I tuned her out. The next day I went back and picked up Chloe's gifts.

I checked them and they were perfect. The night of Christmas Eve Chloe sent me to bed while she wrapped my gifts.

We shared a room together since it was my werewolf instinct to cuddle with my mate or I couldn't sleep.

Dad didn't mind and didn't even tell us not to fool around since he knew I couldn't help myself with my wolf hormones and we would be responsible enough not to get pregnant.

Chloe and I have only gotten to third base since she wasn't completely ready for intercourse yet and I wasn't going to push her.

I laid in bed until finally Chloe came up and cuddled in my arms before we both fell asleep. I was woken up by someone banging on the bedroom door.

"Get up Derek! And get Chloe up too! Hurry up I want to open my present!" Tori called. I looked down at Chloe who seemed to be sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake her.

When Tori finally threatened to spark us if we weren't downstairs within the next 2 minutes I shook Chloe awake.

Once we were all downstairs we gathered by the tree and started distributing presents. Since Tori was so impatient we let her open all her gifts at once.

She got a Pandora bracelet with some charms to go with it from Chloe and mostly gift cards from me, Simon and dad. Simon went next.

He got art supplies as a combined gift from Chloe and I. Tori gave him a pointy wizard hat with stars and moons, a cloak to match, and lastly a pair of circular glasses like Harry Potter wears.

He glared at her while she laughed her head off. Dad got him a few new sketchbooks. Dad said Chloe should go next but she insisted he got first.

Since his present was so expensive he only had one. It was a combined gift from all of us for floor seats to a basketball game with a chance to meet the players.

"I love it! Thanks guys!" he said. Finally Chloe went. She got some clothes from Tori, a new camera from Simon and dad and had opened a few of my gift cards.

Finally her last present was the necklace. She opened the jewelry store box and gasped, lifting out the necklace with my name on it.

"Tori helped me think of the idea. This way I'll always be close to your heart, even when we're not spending time together." I said then took a deep breath before getting ready to continue my nervous rambling.

Chloe quickly silenced me with a quick kiss. "I love it!" she said and dad, Simon and even Tori went aww. I helped her put it on before opening my gifts.

Simon got me a dinner for two at a local restaurant so I could take Chloe on a date. Tori got me a zip-up hoodie with a little wolf ears on the hood.

I glared as she laughed then continued on to Chloe's gifts. She got me a rare supernatural book on werewolves that I've been looking for forever.

"Chloe this is great! How'd you find this?" I asked her. 'I did a lot of research online then finally found a bookstore online that had a copy." She said.

"I love it! Thank you!" I said pulling her in for a hug and another quick kiss. After that we cleaned the living room up while dad made breakfast.

After breakfast dad apologized and said he had to go finish filing some legal reports in his office. We said we didn't mind and Tori and Simon decided to go see a movie.

They asked Chloe and I to come but Chloe wanted to stay home so they went without us. Finally we were all alone when Chloe led me to our room saying she wanted to give me another gift.

I tried to protest but she just kissed me and told me to just enjoy myself. She excused herself to the bathroom quickly while I lounged on the bed, waiting.

A few minutes later a blushing Chloe came up in nothing but a lacy blue bra and matching panties. I couldn't say anything, I just stared.

"I'm ready." She said and that was all it took for me to jump off the bed and have her in my arms kissing her senseless. "I love you." I told her.

After we were done we laid under the covers with no clothes on just cuddling. Chloe was half asleep when I thanked her. "For what?" she asked groggily. "For you. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." I told her, kissing her nose. "Aww I love you too." She said smiling.

NEW YEARS EVE

It was 11:59pm on December 31 and Chloe and I were cuddled up on the couch watching the ball drop in Times Square with Tori, Simon and dad.

"5….4…3…2…1!" We all cheered and I kissed Chloe until exactly 12:01am. That way she was the perfect ending to last year and a perfect beginning to this New Year.

After breaking apart for air I took the velvet box out of my pocket and got down on one knee in front of Chloe.

"Chloe Saunders you are the best gift I could ever ask for. I love you so much it's surreal. I know we've only been dating 2 years and we're to young to get married so this is a promise ring.

It's a symbol of the promise I've already been keeping to love you forever. It's also a promise I _will _make you my wife someday. So Chloe, will you accept this ring as a symbol of my love?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Chloe said crying tears of joy. I stood up and picked her up swinging her around. Dad, Simon and Tori aww'ed and I set Chloe down.

I gave her a passionate kiss ignoring everyone else in the room. "I love you Chloe Saunders." I told her. "And I love you too Derek Souza. Always and forever." She told me.

_**So what'd you think? PLEASE review! Again so sorry it's so late! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New Year! **_


End file.
